Ace Firred
Ace Firred is a Pokémon Trainer, and former Kanto/Johto and Hoenn Champion. He used to travel with Ash Ketchum is the Storrin Region, but when Team Aqua attacked Hoenn, he had to return. Ace is currently 13. Background Ace appears in the anime, only in five episodes, and in the Pokémon Manga, where he is the main character in Pokemon Ace's Adventures. Hoenn Ace was born in Littleroot Town in Hoenn. His father was the Petalburg Gym Leader, but Norman came, and his Pokémon accidently killed his father. When Ace turned ten, he was given a Torchic for his birthday, and twenty Pokéballs. He set out to conquer Hoenn and become the Champion. Ace arrived in Oldale Town, where his rival, the daughter of Professor Birch, Mary, challenged him to a battle. Her Mudkip was easily defeated, even though there was an obvious type advantage. Ace's Torchic evolved into a Combusken, after an outstanding flamethrower into the air. Ace then went on to a nearby beach, near Petalburg Woods. There, he went swimming and caught a Gyrarados terrorizing the swimmers there. He had two Pokémon at the time, where Mary had over 20. Ace went to Rustboro City, where Team Magma was fighting with Team Aqua, who were attacking civilizens. Ace joined Magma and destroyed Aqua's terrorist group with his two Pokémon. While in Rustboro, his Gyrarados made quick work with Roxanne, the Gym Leader. Roxanne saw that Ace had a special Pokéball he was working on, that caught a specific type, a Rock Pokémon. Roxanne offered to trade the Rockball for a Pikachu she was nursing. Ace accepted, and had a third addition to the team. Ace surfed over to Dewford Town, to defeat Brawly, where his Pikachu saw something shiny in the water. It dived for it, and evolved underwater. What he found was a Thunderstone, so he evolved. Ace caught a Swellow before the match. During the match with Brawly, his Combusken evolved into a Blaziken. Five badges later he still only had three Pokémon. When his Swellow saw his old pack, Ace released it. He was on his way to Mossdeep City, when Team Aqua attacked. After handily defeating them, they dropped a Masterball and a Beldum. Ace took the Beldum in, which quickly evolved into a Metang, then a Metagross. In Sootopolis City, Kyogre and Groundon were awoken. Ace, wanting to protect them, caught both, and stored them. Rayquaza arrived, bowing down to Ace and Ace caught him also, and stored him also. Juan gave him the badge for bravery, and Ace went to the Victory Road. At Victory Road, Ace found a released Salamence. Knowing one of the Elite Four is a dragon-tamer, he used his Raichu to weaken it, then catch it. It worked, and Salamence became a useful Pokémon. At the end of the Elite Four, Ace was ambushed by Team Aqua, only for a police force come and have a battle with them. Both sides had guns, but Ace's Salamence and Blaziken let out a giant flamethrower, which made most of the Team Aqua members flee. Ace escaped the battle and made it to the Elite Four. Ace blazed through the Elite Four, until Wallace, the champion. Wallace was down to his lst Pokémon, Whiscash, when he used Earthquake. Blaziken almost fainted, then his blaze kicked it. Using one swift sky uppercut, Blaziken won, and Ace became the new champion. He let Wallace still be champion, and returned home, finding out his mom bought him tikctes to Kanto. Ace gave all of his Pokémon to Professor Birch to watch over them so he could start a new beginning in Kanto. Kanto In Kanto, Ace stayed in a hotel in Pallet Town. He went to Professor Oak to get his starter, and he chose Charmander. He gained a new rival, who started out with a Tyrogue. They both fought in the lab, and his new rival won. Prof. Oak did not blame him, because his rival, Brandon, is the son of one of the Elite Four, Bruno, a fighter. Ace headed out to the first gym, Viridian City, but it was closed. He went on to Viridian Forest and caught a Weedle. However, it refused to evolve. Ace kept it on his team for some time, but released it, in exchange for a wild Spearow. It was put in storage. In Pewter City, Ace challenged Brock, bt lost. After heavy training in Viridian Forest, his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and learned Metal Claw, which let him win the battle. He got his first gym badge in Kanto. Ace headed towards Mount Moon, and met Brandon. Brandon caught a Mankey and a Machop. Ace's Spearow took down his Tyrogue and the Machop, and his Mankey won against Spearow. Ace sent out Charmeleon, and after being badly beat up, he evolved. Charizard used his newly learned Wing Attack to defeat Brandon, and Brandon quickly ran away, vowing to defeat Ace again. In Mt. Moon, Ace caught a Clefairy, and used his new-found Moon Stone to make it evolve into a Clefable. At the end of the cave, Ace found out it wasn't meeting his expectations, and released it. Ending up in Cerulean City, he set off to defeat Misty, but was defeated five times, until he caught a Paras. He trained the Paras until it evolved, and learned Sunny Day and Solar Beam. Ace won the battle, and went off to heal his Pokémon, when he saw Team Rocket run by. They sent out three Machops to distract Ace, and sent out Spearow and Charizard, and Spearow evolved into a Fearow, and learned Fly and Drill Peck. Ace ran after Team Rocket and saved Bill, who gave him a Ticket to the S.S. Anne. Ace went to Vermillion City, and went aboard the S.S. Anne, where the Captain taugt his Parasect Cut, and was able to go to Vermillion Gym. In Saffron City, Ace caught a roaming Haunter and traded it away for a Lapras. The Lapras became a HM Carrier, and all of his moves were HMs, making him valuable. After defeating all 7 Gyms, Ace returned to Viridian City, and found out the Gym reopened. Ace challenged him, and won easily, and went off towards Indigo Plateau. He encountered a wild Snorlax, and caught it, finding it to be stronger than most of his other Pokémon. He went off towards Indigo Plateau, and made his Charizard learn Dragon Claw. Easily whizzing past the Elite Four, the champion turned out to be Brandon! Charizard fainted after fighting a Machamp, but Snorlax, even thought a type advantage, took out the last Pokémon, his Hitmonlee. Ace flew back home to Littleroot Town, and prepared to travel to Storrin, where Ash Ketchum, and World's Greatest Pokémon Trainer is. Storrin In Storrin he brought a combined team of his old, but strongest Pokémon. He had an open sixth position, so his Snorlax and Metagross constantly swicth out. The team is Raichu, Blaziken, Charizard, Gyrarados, Salamence, and Metagross/Snorlax. In Storrin he met Ash Ketchum, and challenged him to a battle. Ash had a Pikachu, Torterra, Snorlax, Swellow, Charizard, and a Buizel. Ash sent out Torterra, so Ace sent out Blaziken. Blaziken easily defeat Torterra, so Ash sent out his Swellow. Swellow fought hard and finally KOed Blaziken. Ace sent out his Salamence, who also got KOed, and he then sent out his Metagross. Metagross made Swellow faint, and Ash sent out a Charizard. Charizard knocked out Metagross, so Ace sent out his Gyrarados. Gyrarados was knocked out, even though a type advantage, so Ace went with his Charizard. The two Charizards battled it out, until Ace finally used Dragon Claw, and knocked out the other Charizard. Ash chose Buizel, who used Water Gun on Charizard, who quickly fainted. It all came down to Ace's Raichu versuses a Pikachu and a Buizel. Raichu used many Quick Attacks on Buizel, who got so confused, it passed out. Ash set out his Pikachu, and they both looked each other in the eye. Raichu used a powerful Thunder, while Pikachu used Iron Tail. Both attacks hit, and both were left very weak. Pikachu used another Iron Tail, but Raichu dodged, and used a DynamicPunch, which quickly won the match. After the match, Ash invited Ace to travel with him. They traveled alone until they met May and Max outside of Silverrod Town. Ace took an immediate liking to May, and quickly developed into a crush. They were both 13. Later, Team Blackout attacks the gang, and Ace saves May from a fatal flamethrower going their way. Ace and Ash team up and fight the other Team Blackout members, and successfully win. Ace later asks May out on a date, which she happily accepts. The next day Ace and May have become a couple, and they head towards Luverne Town. Just as he is about to enter the Trainer Room, he gets a call from Professor Birch. He says that Team Aqua has invaded Petalburg City, and he has to go back to fight. He said good-bye to everyone, when May revealed she was going with him. He agreed with her decision, and told Max to stay behind. Back Home In the Great Hoenn War, all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, police, and strong trainers gathered around. They all agreed to go attack Sootopolis City, where Ace stored Kyogre. Ace got on his Salamence, and May got on his Fearow, and they used their Pokémon to attack Team Aqua's Pokémon. After winning the Pokémon War, Ace helped moving the Elite Four to a new location, known as Purple Plains, due to the many Loudreds in the new Victory Road. Ace also caught a Larvitar, which later evolved into a Tyranitar. Ace was offered the title as the Champion, which he accepted this time. He constructed a brand new team for his Champion team. His new team is Charizard, Blaziken, Fearow, Tyranitar, Snorlax, and Raichu. He currently had had no one beat him. When Ash visited Hoenn, he let Ash take over for a few days, while Ace ran some important errands. During the time he was gone, Ace released Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayquaza int the Storrin region, where Lance, who retired, would take care of them. After releasing the legends, Ace, along with the Elite Four, found a laboratory where Team Aqua merged Pokémon. He adopted a Bulmantle, a merged form of Kanto's three starters. When a meeting with the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Sunbacha, Torran, and Storrin Champions was held, Ace met Cameron, the Sinnoh Champion. They got along well. However, during the meeting they found out that one of the Champions are giving information about rare Pokémon to Team Rocket. After the meeting, another war in Hoenn erupted. During this, a war in Kanto began with the trainers and Team Rocket. Both villainous teams were destroyed, and the remnants created Team Blackout. ---- Activity in the Elite Four was reduced to Wednesdays only. During the rets of the week, Ace spent more time with May. Durng an enocounter with Celebi, he fnds out he marries May, and has 3 kids. After a year of peace, Team Blackout emerged. The entire Torran became the HQ for Team Blackout. Sinnoh Trip To stop Team Blackout from recruiting Team Galactic, Ace choose to stay at Sinnoh, and disguise himelf as a local trainer. He chose a Turtwig as his starter. When he reaches Route 202, he catches a Shinz. Ace hops over to Oreburgh City. He visits the mine, and finds out, Team Galactic is attacking the mine, looking for a rare stone, known as the Rainbow Stone, which makes all the legendary Pokémon merge. After fighting all of them off, Turtwig and Shinx evolves, into a Grotle, and a Luxio. With his newfound members, he notices a Skorupi which Team Galactic dropped. He adopts it, and it becomes a powerful member. He catches a Bidoof, but finds out its weak, so releases it. After Eterna City, he heads off to Veilstone Gym. He alredygot his second gym badge, so he fought the Fighting Gym, reminding him off Brandon, his old Kanto rival. He easily won, using his new Skorupi, which evolved into a Drapion. While heavily training near the gym, he receives a Magmar and a Rhydon. He managaes to make them evole into a Magmortar and a Rhyperior. When he saw Team Blackout, he quickly ran towards them, and caught an elderly Vespiqueen. He then used it to fly above them, and make his Magmortar firebombs at them. While fighting Team Blackout, Cameron helped him attack them, and they retreated, back to Torran. Another Champion Meeting Began, and it was decided: Ace had to catch Elementar. When he boards the plane, he finds out everyone on the plane is Team Blackout, so he has to fight all of them. During the fight, all of his Pokémon evolve, Grotle into Torterra, Luxio into Luxray. He successfully defeats all trainers, but during the fight, his elderly Vespiqueen passes away. Trip back to Storrin In Storrin, Ace creates a new team, with some of his new Sinnoh Pokémon. Pokemon On Hand With Professor Birch Released Not counting The legendaries. Traded Away Pokemon Sunny, Cloudy, and Eclipse Ace appears in Sunny and Cloudy and Eclipse. You cannot fight him, but he offers you an egg, which hatches into a Torchic, his first starter. You later see him again about to board a plane, saying he is going back to Hoenn. May is standing next to him. ShinySapphire, PreciousRuby, and GreenEmerald Before you enter the 8th Gym, Ace walks out. He challenges you to a battle, which high level Pokémon. He gives you half his money if you win, and gives either a Beldum, Bagon, or Larvitar. Later, right before you enter Victory Road, he comes out of the cave, and asks you for help. Both of you Tag Team and defeat Team Aqua grunts. Later, the Team Aqua leader challenges Ace, who tells the player to alert the police. When you return to Victory Road, you can find his hat. He later appears as the Champion. His Pokémon are near Level 100, which makes him the hardest Champion to beat. After he is beaten, he can be found training in the remains of Victory Road. He sometimes asks for a number between 1 and 50. If you guess correctly, he will give you a Storrin Starter. Later, he you rematch the Elite Four, his team will be the same as the Anime's team. Outside 8th Gym |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=redspr.png|prize= 10000|class=Pokemon Trainer|name=Ace|game= |location=Outside Eight Gym|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= | }} Tag Team in Victory Road |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=redspr.png|prize= 0|class=Pokemon Trainer|name=Ace|game= |location=Victory Road|pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2 }} As Champion |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=redspr.png|prize= 35000|class=Pokemon Trainer|name=Ace|game= |location=Champion|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= | }} 1st Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=redspr.png|prize= 35000|class=Pokemon Trainer|name=Ace|game= |location=Champion|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= | }} Quotes Sunny and Cloudy * On Path 23 Hey kid, you're a trainer? Here have this egg. Its special, so don't release it. It will hatch into my favorite Pokemon. * In airport Hey kid! You have my favorite Pokemon on your party? Well, I'm leaving for Hoenn. Good-bye, hope I see you there! ShinySapphire, PreciousRuby and GreenEmerald = Outside Eighth Gym = * Before Battle You going to try to defeat Wallace? Even if you have the correct type to defeat him, you'll lose. But no matter, if you win against me, you'll defintley defeat him. Just one battle, I'll let you through after. * After sending out last Pokémon This is my strongest Pokemon! Go! *When defeated Hey you're a good trainer! Here take one of these. *After being defeated. Here, take an egg. One is a Beldum, another a Shelgon, or a Larvitar! Take one! = Tag-Team = * Outside Victoy Road Hey, you! I need your help! C'mon! = As Champion = * Before battle So you got past the Elite Four? Well, I've defeated them 50 times. You ready for the toughest battle ever? Let's go! * After sending out last Pokémon You ready for me to unleash hell? * When defeated You are an amazing Pokemon. You have raised your Pokemon amazng. Congrats. * After being defeatd Congrats, "player". You are the Pokemon League Champion! Here is a ticket to go to Sinnoh. You earned it. The champion there is Cameron. He's better than me. Follow me please. Trivia * Ace refuses to use regular PokéBalls, instead he uses Ultra Balls only. His early Pokémon (Blaziken, Gyarados, Raichu) were transferred to an Ultra Ball later on. * Ace also hates cute Pokémon. Whenever he sees one, he commands one of his Pokémon to make it faint. * Ace has defeated every trainer in Hoenn. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters